Age Of Ultron Anticipation
by Hookedonlupinswag
Summary: I am over exited for Age of Utron, so I wrote this fanfic about the twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, how they met the Avengers, and what happened to them in Captain America the Winter Soldier. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

.

Wanda's POV

I woke up at 7 AM that morning. There was a smell of herring and practically no light. I was wrapped in a blanket, unsure of where I was. A small red orb appeared in my hand and I jumped, then decided to take advantage of the light.

Just The room was small and messy, like people hadn't been in it for years. There were old barrels and wooden floors, with the planks sticking up. (Seems hazardous to me.) I saw a bundle of blankets against the wall across the room and relaxed. I was with Pietro. Must have fallen asleep early last night and he carried me home.

At least we were together again.

Hydra. They had us captive. Memories got more and more intense, and I felt the power sting my brain. All of that pure magical energy. Artificial.

I got out of the blanket pile, which must have been my bed, and went over to Pietro. With a light poke on his shoulder, he was up. Fake sleeping. Wow. Playing along, I started a normal brother/sister conversation.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." I said playfully. He sat up, and replied in the worst fake exhausted tone I had ever heard.

"What time is it?"

"Seven AM. Our time. Here, it's probably like 5. I think." With a fake yawn, he asked me what I wanted for breakfast. "I don't know what they have here. Or what is open at this time. Just get what you can find." He nodded and was gone. About ten seconds later...

"I got us Egg McMuffins." He said, laughing. Then I laughed too.

"Is it even possible to steal fast food?"

"Apparently."

"How did you do it?"

"When the man was giving the food to the customer I-I...just zoomed between them..." He fell to the ground laughing. "They didn't even have a prayer, seeing me, much less stopping me! Best thief job I have ever done!"

"Good job, Pie. So...where are we?"

"Oh. An old abandoned shed by the dock."

"Dock?" I asked confusedly. "Where are we? I do not remember a dock in the middle of Tennessee."

"I went for a run."

"Oh. So, do you know what state we are in?"

"Think we are somewhere close to New York. Not sure." He smiled. "We are almost there, Wanda. We can leave those memories behind. Find new lives in New York. It will be great." I got up and hugged him. He ran from who-knows-where in Europe (we were imprisoned and had no idea where we were) to some state by New York. For me. This is why I am so, so happy that he is my brother.

Our father was a cruel, cruel man. Sure, he saved us as teenagers. But he hurt us. When we left, we wanted to start over, so we went to Baron Von Strucker. He hurt us even more. We have trust issues, and its no wonder why. We only trust each other. So, we are moving to New York to meet new people and forget about that dull Romani childhood, the cruel father, the energy in our bodies that we refuse to believe exists. We both wished so bad we could be there now, but I can only withstand so much speed travel at a time. Especially with the brain problems. (That I refuse to believe exist the way they do.)

"What time are we leaving, Pie?" I asked, excitedly. He smiled.

"I was thinking. We should go get some supplies. I feel like things might be less expensive here then at New York." I nodded.

"What are we buying-er, stealing?"

"Anything you need. I am thinking of getting some work out clothes. Might help me travel faster. You can pick out an outfit or two, maybe something to eat, whatever you think you will need. Tell me what you want and I will take it when nobody is looking. But, I have a rule. Speak Romani. Okay?"

I nodded. We walked, not ran, but walked, to a small mall in the area. I picked out a cute black dress, a red leather jacket, some boots, and two long necklaces. One of them was a leather charm with a red gem in it and feathers hanging on the bottom, and the other was a silver chain with a lightning bolt charm. I smiled a little too much. They represented me and my brother so much it wasn't even funny.

After pointing out what I wanted, Pietro went to get the stuff and I was flying suddenly. He was holding me close, running away from the security alarms that were going off, and the crowds of people in the mall. I felt his heart pounding against his chest, the pulse only picking up as he ran faster and faster, running towards the city. It was only a few minutes before he stopped, and we were there. New York City.


	2. Chapter 2 Hotel Hades

.

Wanda's POV

The city was beautiful.

There were crowds of people, tons of cars and taxis, buildings taller then I had seen in my life, and more people. There were lit up billboards and suddenly I wished I could see it at night. Its a good thing this is our final destination, I can see it every night. My brother and I looked at each other. This was our new home.

"Where are we staying?" I asked him.

"Going to a hotel. For now. We both have our own rooms, across the hall from each other. If we both get jobs we can get an apartment, then split off into two different apartments. Then our lives go on." His bright blue eyes, the ones we used to share, were shining brightly as they scanned the city. "It really is beautiful."

"No kidding. Hey...shouldn't we be looking for jobs or something? Maybe going back to the hotel?" He nodded.

"Yeah...we should...oh my gosh I would love to rob some of those stores." He said in Romani. Dragging him away from the stores, we entered the hotel and my jaw dropped.

"Pietro Django Maximoff! How did you ever afford this place? You better not have robbed a bank." I yelled angrily, also avoiding the English language.

"I didn't rob a bank. I stole a lot of stuff and sold it. But I plan on stopping my art and earn money by actually WORKING. All this stealing feels wrong, like-like...something HE would do."

"He" refers to our dear old dad.

"Well...at least you got us here, until we can get our own places. It's really nice. Why didn't you use the money for this to buy apartments or something?"

"Because I would be living in my guilt for quite some time. Anyway, we get free breakfast all week, every morning. Stock up on bagels, croissant rolls, and those tiny cereal boxes. We probably wont have the money to buy three meals a day for about an extra week." I giggled, then walked into my room.

I had a master suite. It had a walk-in closet, a fridge, a huge bed, a tv, a large bathroom, and the most comfortable couch I had ever sat on. There was so much room I wished I lived there permanently.

As I ran outside to thank Pietro, a small aircraft came through our floor of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3 We Will Show You Guys Later

.

Wanda's POV

Pietro had his arms wrapped around me, protectively, as we stood in fear. His heart was pounding, and inside of me smiled at that, but not all of me. We were both paralyzed in fear. Had they come after their "miracles"?

It was a man in a golden red suit of armor. I had heard rumors about an iron man living in NYC, but I never believed them. Until now.

"Oops." He said. "JARVIS, make a note. The Quinjet needs some tweaking. Also, we should probably get rid of the auto pilot feature, I think it took over. Hey Ultron! Get your lazy metallic butt over here, we have a Quinjet to fix." He turned at us and stared. "Whoops. There are people here. That could have been bad. Oh well. No harm done, I guess."

As we stood there in awe, the iron man ordered the robot around, when a very muscular man came in, wearing a red, white, and blue outfit. "TONY!" he yelled angrily. "You could have killed people! There are two people right here, probably scared to death right now." The spangly man looked at us. "Are you guys okay?" I nodded, despite what Pietro said about not speaking English. These people seemed pretty trustworthy.

"We are fine, thank you. If you do not mind me asking...who are you and what just happened!"

"My name is Steve Rogers, and I am Captain America." The name echoed through my mind, and Pietro and I both relaxed. The worked against Hydra. He was on our side.

"Thank God," Pietro said. "Someone who wont try to kill my sister." Both men stared at us.

"Who is trying to hurt you guys?"

"Everyone," I replied. "Our father...Hydra...no where is safe. We need somewhere else to stay. Pie, you can get a refund from the broken down rooms and we can go somewhere else."

Steve's eyes lit up, like he wanted to help people. "You can stay at Stark Tower." He said. The other man, Tony, grunted.

"Didn't even ask me? How rude."

"Stark, you just rammed a jet into their temporary homes. And they're being hunted. Its the least we can do." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Great. Lead the way?" They took us to a car out front and Pie glared at me a little.

"What?" I asked him in Romani. He shook his head.

"We don't know these people."

"Steve Rogers is also hunted by Hydra."

"But the other guy? He seems suspicious. And very sarcastic. I do not know if we can fully trust them yet."

"Okay well...give it a shot, okay?" He nodded, and we switched back to English.

"So," Steve said, "you might want to know that you are not the only people living in Stark Tower. We have Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Tony, and I, not to mention you guys and Ultron."

"Whats Ultron?" Pietro asked.

"Ultron is my robot servant." Tony replied.

"ANDROID" a robotic voice corrected through the car speakers, interrupting the music, then continuing it. Tony rolled his eyes. "Anyway, an old friend of mine helped me make it. He's pretty cool. Practically a walking JARVIS, but different servants. He's handy. Hank and I made him to keep on growing more and more intelligent. Kind of like an update, on its own."

"Thats cool." I said, trying to figure out what he was even trying to talk about. My brother and I do not know much about technology.

"You might need to know some more about our group," Steve said.

"Whats that?" Pie asked cautiously. This was so unlike him. He is protective and has trust issues, but definitely not cautious.

"None of us are really...human. I am a Super Soldier, Bruce has gamma radiation problems,Tony wears the suit, Thor comes from Asgard...and the rest of them are assassins. But Pepper is human. I guess you guys aren't alone after all." Pietro and I laughed.

"Oh gosh! And we were so afraid that it would be a problem." Pie said, and I nodded.

"We will definitely fit in there," I agreed.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"We will show you guys later," Pietro said, and the car pulled into a parking garage. No. It was part of the tower. There was a parking garage for Tony's cars. Whoah!

"This is the first parking garage I have ever been in," I said, laughing a little. "And the first building this big besides underground secret headquarters and that hotel."

"Really?" Tony said, confusedly. "Where are you guys from?"

"Europe. A Romani village in Europe." Pie answered.

"Wow. Came a long way! When did you get here?"

"Oh, about a half an hour ago." Their jaws dropped, and we smiled.

"We will show you guys later. First, can we get a tour of the place?" I asked, and Tony led the way for us.


	4. Chapter 4 Power

.

Wanda's POV

Stark Tower is HUGE...and so are Thor's biceps. And Steve's. In fact, I don't know who has bigger biceps.

Whoops. Off subject. Sorry.

After touring Stark Tower and meeting the Avengers (and Pepper), we went to an empty floor of the parking garage that was built into the building. I assume that is where Tony tests out his creations.

They wanted us to show off our powers.

For me, I had a mannequin across the other side of the room. Hex wave? Heck yeah. I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

_"WANDA!" Pietro screamed, fighting the Hydra agents, trying to get to me. One of the guards suggested locking him up or at least knocking him out, but Struker did not agree._

_"Let him watch," he said. "It will show him who is really the boss around here." He took the metal arms and put them against the sides of my head, and pulled a lever. A burning sensation ripped through my body, and my vision blurred. I could vaguely see my surroundings, a lot of panic, and a few words that I heard. _

_"We're losing her!"_

_"We'll have to do Stage 4 early." _

_"We will lose her either way, all the others who got that died." _

_"We have to try. This could be a new age, doctor." Struker ordered one of the agents to "bring it to him" and came back a minute later, holding the scepter. "Take him out of here," he said simply, "if this fails, we will have lost an extra specimen. It will be very hard to get more after the Captain America incident." The guards dragged my brother away, and Struker stood in the doorway, ready to escape. He set a timer, put the scepter down facing me, and left the room, watching from a window. _

_5-4-3-2-1-_

I opened my clutched fists and hurled all that anger towards the mannequin, a hex wave that wasn't huge but was very strong and powerful. The mannequin was GONE.

The Avengers cheered me on, and I could feel myself beaming like the sun itself. We were never applauded for our powers, just tortured and hated for them.

My brother was nowhere in sight, but the room was windy, so I knew he was running. Usually I can at least see the colors moving, but now? No. He must be so happy, now that he has been "upgraded." It was still if-y. That's why he hasn't tried to run this fast before.

Before I knew it he had picked me up and I was running with him. I would have laughed...if I could. It is hard to do anything while traveling faster than anything else in the universe. When he stopped running, my eyes were dried out, and Pietro was only the slightest bit uneasy. It had only been three weeks, after all, since our experiments. Usually he doesn't break a sweat. Usually he goes at the speed of sound. Now he is at least at the speed of light and a little dizzy? I think he is okay with that.

The room burst into conversation.

"That was excellent," Steve said, and I felt myself blush. He is gorgeous. What?

"Thank you," I said, as Pepper and Natasha came to talk with me.

"It's so nice to have another girl around," Pepper said.

"Sooo many men!" Natasha fake-groaned.

"Not that I'm complaining, I mean, Thor's biceps-"

"HEY!" Tony said, scowling at his girlfriend.

"Sorry Tony," Pepper giggled. "A girl can dream."

Out of the blue, Clint suggested something that changed the entire mood of the room.

"We should get Shawarma."

"YEAH!" Tony screamed, already walking out the door.

"I AGREE WITH CLINTON," Thor boomed, and Natasha fell into a laughing fit.

"C-Clinton?!"

"NO! My name is CLINT!" Clint shook his head. "Thor, my name is not Clinton Barton. Why did you think it was?"

"Clint is a one syllable name."

"So is Thor."

"But you are from Midgard."

"There are a lot of one syllable names here, Thor. You are just new here."

Pietro was having a conversation with Bruce and Tony that I didn't understand one word of. Science? I didn't know he knew so much about science. Maybe he learned more at the Hydra base.

Hydra base.

Maybe I should tell Steve about it. He fought against them.

Actually, he asked me before I could tell him.

"What did they...do. To you guys. At the Hydra base."

"Ummm...they experimented on us."

"No what did they do to you guys. Did they...change you? At all?" My eyes. My stability. And his-

"He had a heart disease." Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Who did?"

"My brother. It was unique, and very VERY fatal. It was like a tumor, or maybe a blood clot...but in his heart...it slowed him down a lot. He has never been able to moved as fast as the speed of sound, but he came close. When he was ten, it was predicted that he wouldn't grow older than nineteen before he died." Steve gave me a solemn look.

"But he made it past that?"

"We are twenty-four now. Well past it. He was very ill three weeks ago, thats why we left for Hydra. They said they could cure us. My mind and his heart."

"They succeeded?"

"They worked on two thousand people, Steve. And only we survived." He stopped.

"What did they do to you."

"I-I don't know if I would feel comfortable sharing such bad memories..."

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM?!"

"W-who?"

"BUCKY!" So the rumors are true. The Winter Soldier knew Captain America.

"He left at the end of the first week we were there. I have no idea what they did to him, I couldn't tell you. The Soldier never met the scepter." At that word, Thor turned back and ran to us. That was the first time I noticed how far away we were from the rest of the Avengers. Thor somehow heard that word, though.

"WHAT SCEPTER!" He boomed, and Clint came to us.

"It was golden-silvery, with a white-ish blue-ish orb thingy in the center...it was really pointed on the end, like a fang..." The Avengers were frozen for about 10 minutes.

"Loki's scepter," Tony said. "They experimented...on people...with Loki's scepter."

Clint took out his bow and pointed it at me, and my brother raced in front of me.

"Clint," Natasha said slowly. "I don't think they are being controlled."

"They definitely are."

"No. The scepter can probably do so much worse than what it did to you. Don't hurt them." Another five minutes of silence went by before he lowered his weapon. Pietro glared at him.

"Threaten my sister one more time, and you are going to meet a group of people. Like us. Except they aren't forgiving or good at all. I will make sure our metal-head father will kill you off." I don't know what happened, but I slapped my brother.

"DONT MENTION OUR FATHER!" The fire in his eyes died down, and he apologized. The rest of the walk to Shawarma was very silent, up until I fell to the ground, screaming.

**(A/N: reviews please! I hope you like it so far! Again, mentioning Magneto and the other mutants in the XMen world are in here because...it is a fanfic! Surprise! I can write that. So I am sorry if that part of it takes away the Age of Ultron effect because it cannot be used in the movie. Again, please review! Tell me how you like it! There will be more than just Wanda by the way.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Heartache

.

Pietro's POV

Wanda collapsed, and my heart stopped.

"WANDA!" I yelled, running to her, then trying to keep her upright. The rest of the Avengers crowded around us, wanting to help.

"Is she okay?"

"What HAPPENED?"

"I-I have no idea." She screamed again, and her fists opened. I threw her, Clint, and Thor out of the way as the hex slowly fell to the ground, making it ripple like water, but in slow motion. Well, slow motion for me. It was normal for everyone else. The other people were still in safe distance from it, so I didn't even try to drag them away.

Slowly, I watched the world seem to fall apart.

The street was gone. The cars were flying. A few buildings collapsed, and I saw a woman beneath one. A falling building. There was a huge piece of rubble heading her way. She would never be able to avoid it. Before I knew it, I was dragging her out of the way, too. I brought her all the way back where we were. I put her down on a bench.

"You okay?" I asked her, and she saw me for the first time.

"Y-Yes...that was...amazing! Thank you so much...you just saved my life..."

"Its not a big deal," I said, smiling, and I could see her falling for me. Then she went serious.

"There were other people in that building," she said, panicked. I nodded.

"I will get them out. How many, do you know?"

"Just two other women...an older lady and a woman, probably my age, with dark hair, wearing a navy blue suit. Thats all that I remember seeing, before I heard the sound and went outside to see what was going on." I nodded, and ran off.

I picked up the pieces of building, the broken furniture, the ruin, and found the old woman.

"Help!" She said quietly, and pointed to a large snake. Anaconda?

"How did that get there?" I asked, slowly coming forward, not wanting to scare the animal.

"I don't know...it appeared out of nowhere. Just please get me out of here alive." Slowly, I led her outside of the building, not even making the snake twitch. She thanked me, and I saw the dark haired woman walk away. I also saw her drop her wallet. Wide open.

I looked at it. Her name was Jessica Drew. That was all I saw before I closed it and sped up to her.

"You dropped this," I said, handing it to her. She thanked me and rushed off. Then I walked past the bench with the other woman on it.

"My name's Crystal," she said, as I was walking towards my sister.

Pietro, I almost said, but I stopped myself.

"I'm Quicksilver," I said, and I carried my sister away, catching up to the Avengers, who were now helping people get away, and investigating the area for injured citizens.

Was this what it was like to be a hero?

Putting my sister down, I saw Tony scan the area.

"What? Do you see something?" I asked, my voice cracked a little. They cant be after us. Please say he doesn't see Struker and his agents. I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Someone did this," he said, growing angrier and angrier. "Someone made Wanda do that! They wanted to make a scene like that, someone...did you see anyone?"

"Three women. An older one, maybe in her fifties or early sixties...and two younger ones. One of them looked like an Inhuman. She said her name was Crystal. And the other just walked away from the scene. Dropped her wallet open, I saw that her name was Jessica Drew." I realized how suspicious that was.

"Dropped her wallet open, huh? Well, we should find Miss Drew."

"No," Natasha said, "we need to have SHIELD do it. We are busy."

"With what?" Tony asked, furious **(A/N fury-ous). **

"Shawarma," Clint said. Then Tony relaxed.

"Okay, I'm good with that. Hey, RoadRunner?" He said, looking at me. "How's the Red Queen doing?"

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Oh gosh. Now you have nicknames too." Clint said.

"Mine is 'Point Break'," Thor said.

"Legolas."

"Loki was Reindeer Games."

"Capsicle." Steve said, jokingly angry.

"Okay, but what is a RoadRunner?" I asked, still not understanding any of this.

"It was a cartoon," Tony said, sounding a bit depressed. "You have NEVER heard of it?"

"I didn't grow up in America. I didn't watch cartoons, either. And what does that have to do with me and a red queen? What is a red queen even supposed to mean?"

"I understood that reference," Steve said.

"Alice and Wonderland," Clint replied.

"What?"

"Thats what the Red Queen is from."

"Umm okay. So...Alice and Wonderland...and a cartoon...have to do with me and Wanda how?"

"Your powers. RoadRunner is really fast and the Red Queen...wears red...and stuff...I guess Wanda is sort of like her." Tony laughed a little at himself. "So, you didn't answer my question. How is she?" I looked at Wanda, who I was holding in my arms.

"She is weakened from her power usage. Sometimes that happens. It isnt predictable how long it will last, how bad it will be. She might be fine in five minutes, or it will be a month-long recovery. Either way, she will have lost just a little more of her sanity." I sighed, thinking of how terrible it would be when she finally cracked.

"You guys probably don't have aliases, do you?" Bruce asked. "I know we all do. Except Pepper."

"Actually...we do."

"Really?"

"We were...forced to come up with them. As teenagers." I shuddered at the memory. "Anyway, I am Quicksilver, and she is the Scarlet Witch."

"When did you come up with them? I thought...you got the powers from the experiment." Bruce said, thinking hard.

"We were born with them, but they weren't nearly as strong, because of..." My voice trailed off.

_I woke up that morning, and almost screamed. My heart. It hurt so much. I tried to get up, but I really couldn't. _

_We had just escaped our father and his "friends," and we were living incognito. _

_I was supposed to die nearly five years ago, I remembered. Maybe I am dying now. Then I pictured Wanda if I died, and my heart hurt even more. I groaned and sat myself up._

_"Pie?" she asked, sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. _

_"No," I said, choked up. "Wanda, I'm dying. I can tell." I wrapped my arms around her, tears in my eyes. "I am dying the way I do everything else, fast. And you have to move on. You need to move somewhere nice in the United States and meet new people, maybe fall in love, get a job. You need to be happy." She buried her face into my shoulder. _

_"We can-we can take you to a hospital." She said. "We can try to save you." _

_"No hospitals. They would...find out." The last time a doctor studied my heart, I was ten years old. He is dead now. Nobody else needs to know. _

_If things hadn't gotten more perfect, a knock came at the door of my hotel room. "C-Come in," Wanda said, not realizing what she had just done: shown someone I was dying because my heart couldn't support my super speed. _

_It was a tall man, with dark hair and glasses. _

_"My name is Baron von Struker, and I would like to help you. I heard from spies that you have a mental illness," he said in a German accent, talking to Wanda. "You are in luck, miss Maximoff. I am testing a cure to certain deadly diseases. We would like to try it on some people...and hope for the best. It is a hard choice, I know, but it might be worth it-"_

_"YES," she said, jumping up. "And my brother, too. He is dying. You need to help him. Just him. I don't even care about me. Just save my brother." _

_"Do not worry, Miss, we will take care of both of you. Now, just sign here, quickly, and we can get you two to our labs immediately." She signed on the spotted line and we were off. _

My mind went back to normal time, and I was very shaken from the memories that followed. I didn't talk the entire time at the shawarma place. It was very good, though. Tony seemed to obsess a little.

Is it possible that HYDRA should have directly caused Wanda to react that way? Can it happen any place, any time? I was very nervous. She seemed fine now, eating and talking and everything. Just a little tired. Would that last long? I could see that her mind was made of thin glass, and it was being pounded hard on by HYDRA. It will be only one more nudge before it breaks and then chaos will break out in all reality.

More importantly, people will want to kill her. And that made my heart feel like that morning, all over again.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood in the Water

.

Pietro's POV

_I woke up feeling the worst pain in my entire life. Worse than my father's horrible treatment, more than my heart failures. _

_"OH MY GOD HE'S AWAKE!"_

_"SIR! SIR GET IN HERE!"_

_"We need to knock him out."_

_"He's going into extreme shock."_

_"This is NOT good."_

_It didn't take me long to realize what was going on. I wasn't brave enough to look. So instead I screamed at the top of my lungs, and heard the heart monitor pick up speed._

_"This is impossible." Someone said, with horror on their face. _

_"Not impossible," the familiar voice chimed. "A miracle. My miracle. And I plan to push past the limits of reality, and start a new age."_

_"How-how will you do that, sir?" the doctor asked, eyeing me. "With them?" _

_"Yes. But there is more. There always is. They aren't telling us, thats all. Give them time, they will learn to trust us. For now-" he picked up a scalpel and handed it to the doctor. "Push the limits of reality. Make my miracle better. Then, we learn the whole story. And we have suddenly accomplished more than imaginable." The doctor took the scalpel and stared at me hard._

_"Should I knock him out?"_

_"His DNA rejected the anesthesia once, it will likely do the same again. Just keep him still through the procedure."_

_"Would you like to stay and watch or are you busy?" He smiles. _

_"Actually, I was hoping you could get ready for the scepter right away." The doctor hesitated, then replied._

_"Very well. I will do as you wish." I cried out as the scalpel sliced my mutated, abnormal heart in half. Everything was blurry as I saw the scepter shoot all of its power at my open chest._

I opened my eyes, and my breathing was heavy. I lowered my head, thinking about the harshness of mine and Wanda's lives.

"Are you alright, master Quicksilver?" a robotic voice asked, and i turned around to see a metallic body of a man, standing in front of me. A suit? No. This was a robot. An ANDROID. What did Tony say his name was?

"Ultron," I said, and as I said it I was assured I was correct.

"Hello, sir. Do you need anything? Any help?"

"N-no, thank you..." I looked at the android suspiciously. Artificial intelligence gave me the creeps. I quickly walked away, decided to talk to Tony or Steve or someone. As I passed him, I saw a faint light scan me. SCAN ME.

I shudder at the thought of a robot taking over the world with superhuman DNA.

"Tony? Can robots duplicate DNA?"

"Um, i don't know, why?"

"Your android friend-"

"I assure you that Ultron is under control, and that he is not advanced enough to duplicate actual DNA and put it into his system. How do i know this? He's a computer. He is not a living thing and does not have his own DNA, much less the ability to steal other people's and make it his own. Does that answer your question, Grease Lighting?" The room of heroes went silent, and everyone started cracking up.(almost everyone.)

"Yes, yes it did. Thank you for that...mental breakdown that had nothing to do with yourself...thats a first." This time everyone laughed but Tony.

"You DARE come to my home and treat me like-"

"Tony, Pietro, calm down." Steve said, and he eyeballed Bruce, who had his hands on his face as he tried to remain calm himself. For a minute everyone was silent, then Bruce sat up, relaxed.

"Im good," he said, cooly. "But you guys should learn to...keep things down a bit. You freaked me out a bit. Learn to control it."

"You should learn to control yourself, Bruce. No offense. But you don't seem very controlled, considering how easily you nearly turned." His eyes dug holes in mine, and his muscles rippled and enlarged, turning green and huge. People started screaming , Clint ran over to Natasha, Tony ran over to Pepper. Thor spun his hammer in his hand, ready to attack.

The Hulk swung his fist at me, and I let him. It knocked something metallic on the floor.

Some sort of machine.

It was...manipulating me?

I got off the ground, taking it with me, and went to Wanda. Reluctantly, I pulled her in front of me as the Hulk swung at me again. As she crumpled to the floor, I did too, and tears filled my eyes. Then I saw a similar machinery was on the floor.

"STOP!" I yelled, hugging Wanda. "THEY HAD US ON MIND CONTROL!" It all came to me now.

"Look at this. These...machines. They must have been put on us...ear pieces. Like for phones. It goes in your ear and connects to the phone. Maybe...these are from Hydra," I say, the horror creeping in at me again. "Thats how-"

"She destroyed that street. Yeah. That makes sense," Tony said, eyeing us angrily. "Wouldn't we know sooner?"

"I thought at least I would have known, but nobody did, so...unless someone here gave them to us." We looked around, and suddenly there was a lot of blood in the water.


End file.
